And He Shall Be Mine
by mp111275
Summary: Harm, Mac and the search for a perfect pet name…


_**Hey all –**_

_**We wanted to take the opportunity and use our newest little tale about our favourite couple Harm & Mac to thank you for all the feedback, kind words and praise we got for our latest story 'Time'. We both were truly overwhelmed about the positive echo since we weren't quite sure if it would be a welcomed story. **_

_**We also would like to answer your requests about a sequel or epilogue for 'The Perfect Fit' and 'Time'. Thanks for the interest and yes, at the moment we're trying to figure something out for a 'The Perfect Fit'-sequel. However, when it comes to 'Time' we doubt there'll be more. At least for now we don't have any plans to continuing it. And yes, we are still tossing out ideas about TTEOAS at each other.**_

_**Anyway, we better stop our babbling and let you read the new H&M story :-) … We hope you like it. Take care!**_

_**Love, - Michi & Carol

* * *

**_

**Title:** And He Shall Be Mine

**Authors' Names:** Carol and Michaela aka Michi

**Rating:** GS - IM15

**Classification:** Harm & Mac / Romance

**Spoilers:** None that would really matter. This story could happen sometime after the final episode 'Fair Winds & Following Seas' was aired. But in this story they would have stayed (at least a bit longer) in Washington…

**Disclaimer:** JAG and its characters are the property of Bellisario Productions, CBS, and Paramount.

**Summary:** Harm, Mac and the search for a perfect pet name…

**Beta-work:** A big thanks goes out to our beta-reader Vered.

**Feedback:** Always welcome and very encouraging…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Wednesday **

** October 19, 2005 **

**Harm's Apartment **

** 8:56 PM **

Mac took the two mugs of tea from the kitchen counter and made her way to the living room to join Harm. As soon as she stood right in front of the couch, she held out one of the mugs for him to take it. "How about darling?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and a little smile before taking a gulp of the hot tea.

Harm shook his head while having a somehow disgusted looking expression on his face. "No way! Forget it. My mother calls me that and I would be thinking about her every time you use it. How about honey?" He suggested and took a sip of his own tea while placing his feet onto the couch table.

This time it was Mac who shook her head right away. "Nope, you're not a honey. Food names bother me," she quickly explained when she saw the questioning look on Harm's face. "It'd be like calling you Peanut Butter."

"Point taken," Harm replied with a short chuckle and gave her a shrug. "Maybe I don't need a name. What's wrong with Harm?"

Mac placed her mug onto the couch table, flopped onto the couch and Harm immediately pulled her into his arms. "Nothing, I just want something that only I can call you," she told him and took her mug back into her hands to take another sip of the hot drink.

"There's always Stud Muffin," Harm suggested with a chuckle, hiding his smirk behind his mug.

Mac just rolled her eyes and gave his arm a little smack. "Thank you, but I'll go with Stickboy first then."

Harm couldn't hold back anymore and laughed. "Baby, you will not call me Stickboy."

Mac groaned, got rid of her mug and gave him a pout. "You've vetoed every name I've come up with so far," she said with a whine.

"You did the same to me," Harm complained with a shrug and placed his mug of tea right next to Mac's on the couch table.

"Yeah I did and you still call me Baby," Mac quickly pointed out with a shrug.

Harm took a curl of Mac's hair between his thumb and forefinger and started to play with it. "I like it," he softly stated and kissed her forehead. "It reminds me of how special you are to me."

Mac captured his lips with hers to give him a kiss full of love and tenderness. "I don't mind it so much now," she whispered against his lips, gently nibbling on his lower lip.

"Good. Because I really like it." Harm smiled and soundly kissed her lips, getting a moan from her in response.

Mac slowly moved one hand to slide it under Harm's shirt, resting it on his rib cage. Her hands were running over his warm skin while their kisses grew and became more passionate and demanding. "If I come up with a name by Friday, will you promise me not to veto it?" Mac sweetly asked, barley taking her lips from his so that they touched with each word she'd spoken.

Harm took a deep breath and moved Mac so that she was straddling his lap. Then he took her face into his hands and looked deeply into her eyes. "Okay, I promise," he quietly said with a husky voice, slightly afraid of what the name might be.

"Thank you, Harm. You're the best." Mac grabbed a hold of his shoulders and moaned as their lips met for yet another passionate kiss. Harm moved his lips from hers and started to place kisses down the column of her throat.

"I know," Harm gloated and placed his hands on her hips to press her even closer to him while they continued to exchange kisses.

Mac hoarsely laughed against his neck before letting her tongue slowly follow the line of his pulse, which was beating faster and faster with every steamy kiss she placed on his skin there." Just keep telling yourself that."

This time it was Harm who moaned when Mac took his sensitive earlobe into her mouth and slightly sucked on it. "Why do I need to say it? You said it last night after your massage," Harm huskily replied and very slowly moved one of his hands under the back of her shirt to let it just as slowly run over her sensitive skin, immediately getting a shiver and another moan from her in response.

Mac flattened the palm of her hand against his cheek, leaned in and softly kissed his lips. Then she pulled back a little and Harm noticed a twinkle in her eyes. "And if I remember correctly, you owe me another one tonight." She smiled sweetly and took one of his hands into hers, remembering how they felt on her hot skin while he was kneading her tired muscles.

"Yes, ma'am." Harm grinned and let his hands wander down her back just to cup her buttocks into them. Then he slowly stood up from the couch, never losing his hold on her while Mac immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. "I guess I better pay my dues then," he whispered against her lips, slowly making his way to his bedroom.

"Yeah, you better," Mac just replied with a husky voice before giving him a passionate and demanding kiss. She hoped they would find their way to his bedroom immediately this time and hopefully without knocking over his furniture or running into things again. 'But come to think of it. If we don't make it, I can collect another massage from him,' Mac thought to herself and had to giggle, which immediately turned into a moan when Harm's tongue slipped into her warm mouth. It only took her about two second to find out that she indeed could collect yet another massage from him and promised herself to give him one of hers as well.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Friday **

** October 21, 2005 **

**Mac's Apartment **

** 11:34 PM **

"How was AJ?" Harm asked and put his notebook, case-files and law book onto the nightstand before returning his attention back to Mac, who was getting ready for bed.

Mac put away her clothes and took off her bathrobe. Then she slipped into bed and right under the blanket before settling herself against the pillows. "He's doing great and says hi," she told Harm and scooped a bit closer to him. "We watched 'Finding Nemo'."

Harm chuckled and moved right next to her. "I watch that with him every time I'm over," he quietly explained and gave Mac a short kiss on her lips.

"I know. I watched it with AJ the past few times I was over to baby-sit him as well, but he wanted to see it again," Mac told him and moved a bit to be able to look better at him.

"You know that he has us wrapped around his little finger," Harm stated with another chuckle, knowing too well how Little AJ could persuade his godparents every time they spend some time together with him.

Mac sighed but couldn't stop herself and smiled. "He sure has. Jimmy is just as bad and wait 'till the twins are old enough."

"I know." Harm jokingly groaned. "And we'll enjoy every minute of it, just like we enjoy it every time with AJ and Jimmy."

"True." Mac smiled sweetly at Harm. "I finally decided on a name for you."

"Really? What?" Harm eagerly asked. "Do tell."

"Squishy," Mac responded and smiled, which turned into a huge grin when she saw the look on Harm's face.

Harm gave her a dazed expression. "Squ… Squi … Squishy?"

"Yup, Squishy," Mac repeated the name and let her forefinger slowly run over Harm's lips.

"Where did you get this one from?" Harm questioned her in a weird state of shock while his brain still tried to wrap itself around the name.

Mac leaned against his chest and looked deeply into his eyes. "It was the name Dory gave the little jelly fish, remember? She said 'I shall call him Squishy and he shall be mine and he shall be my Squishy.' I think it is a cute name."

Harm looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. "Squishy? You want to name me after a cartoon jelly fish?"

Mac quickly sat up. "Computer generated. It was a Pixar movie, Harm," she told him as Harm started to sit up, knowing they were going to discuss this now. "You promised me you wouldn't veto this one," Mac continued with a sweet and quiet voice.

"I know, but I don't think the name fits me," Harm complained with a whine, hoping that he could make Mac rethink the choice.

"And Pappy did?" Mac questioned him knowingly and smirked.

Harm tried not to roll his eyes but couldn't resist himself. "Minor point, council."

Mac didn't want to argue this one. Therefore, she decided to use one of her persuasive techniques to get him to see it her way. "Harm, I really like the name," she softly said and gave him a saddened look.

Harm made the mistake of looking into her eyes and quietly groaned, knowing that he'd more or less lost this battle. He caught her sad eyes and felt himself crumble to her every wish and demand. "Mac."

She moved closer to him and trailed one hand down the front of his chest while the other moved towards his neck. "I like how I feel when I like how I feel when I'm thinking about you and saying the name."

"Mac," Harm softly said trying to get the upper hand.

Mac shifted her shoulder causing the thin strap of her nightgown to fall off her shoulder and exposing more skin to him. Harm's eyes shifted to the exposed skin while he took a deep breath. Mac used her hand on his neck to lift his face so he would look into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, Baby," Harm could only reply.

Mac leaned over and kissed her way from his neck to his ear. "Let me call you Squishy."

"Maaac," Harm started to whine, but Mac quickly cut him off as she passionately kissed him.

"Squishy."

Harm sighed. "Give me one very good reason," he said and then felt feather light kisses being pressed on his neck.

Mac lifted her head a little and looked deeply into his eyes. "I smile when I say it."

Harm closed his eyes for a second. "This isn't fair."

"What isn't fair?" Mac innocently asked.

Harm quickly moved, pressed her body against the bed and leaned over her. "You're using my greatest weaknesses against me."

Mac wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him closer to her and smiled. "All's fair in love and war. I love you Squishy."

"I love you, Baby." Their lips met in a soft kiss before Harm playfully groaned. "Well, I guess it could have been worse. You could have called me Goofy."

Mac leaned back and looked into Harm's eyes with a big grin. "Nah, your feet aren't that big."

Harm gave her a mildly surprised look. He quickly rolled over and trapped her underneath him. "I'll show you big."

"Come on, Squishy. Come on, little Squishy." Mac laughed while quoting Dory from 'Finding Nemo' again but was quickly stopped by his lips pressing against hers as his hands were holding her to him. "Ow, Bad Squishy. Bad Squishy," she moaned the last quote when Harm started placing kisses down her collarbone. 'He might not be squishy or goofy, but he's mine and that's all that matters,' was her last thought before everything around them vanished and there wasn't any space left to think about a pet name, or to think about your own name for that matter.

_**THE END **_


End file.
